A New Love
by IAmBatmanDean
Summary: After a Hunt Sam is hurt Dean blames himself. I can say much with out ruining it. read it yourself.


THERE IS NO WARNUNG HERE I DONT LIKE GIVING SPOILERS. IT'S RATED M OR R. WINECT DON'T LIKE DONT READ. READ AT YOUR OWNE RISK. LOVE FEED BACK, HATE ON HATE.

/

It was dark and cold. Sam walked into the hotel room limping, blood stained his pants from the fresh wound he had gotten from the hunt. Dean was right behind Sam he was angry at himself, if he wouldn't have smarted off to the creature Sam wouldn't be bleeding. "Sammy sit down I'll get the first aid kit" Dean said. Gilt flooded his tense body. He walking to the bath room to get the first aid kit. Sam sat down in the small chair at the table his long legs stretched out over the floor. "Dean, I'm losing to much blood." Dean's head shot up at his brothers voice. He snatched up the first aid kit and quickly returned to his brothers side. "I got it Sam, it's going to be okay Sammy, I got cha". Dean pulled out his knife and carefully cut Sam's pant leg open exposing the wound. "I know you got me Dean" Sam smiled at him weakly. Sam could feel the air on his leg, the cold breathing over his wound making it even more painful for him. Dean cleaned the wound and dressed it before stitching it up. He looked up at Sam to make sure he wasn't hurting to bad. Sam was tough Dean knew that, his Sammy was very strong. Dean's chest was heavy with guilt as he looked up at his brother. Sam's eyes where red from watering, his shabby brown hair dripping wet from the rain he had been standing in out side and his lips, his lips where blue from the cold. Dean helped Sam up and laid him in the bed being carful to keep his leg straight that way it wouldn't pull at His stitches. "Sammy I'm sorry" Dean said pulling Sam's shirt off, he had a hard time getting Sam shirt off, it was wet and didn't like the fact that it was being removed from Sam's hard body. "It's not your fault Dean, I know you think it is but it's not" Sammy shrugged helping Dean take off his shirt. "It is, I can never just shut my smartass mouth" Dean threw Sam's wet shirt to the floor and took off his belt. He worked on his pants slowly being careful. "True. But I would have ended up with claws in my leg anyways" Sam chuckled weakly helping Dean get his pants off with out hurting his leg. Dean smiled down at Sam and kissed his forehead like he used to when Sam was a little boy sick with fever, it made Sam smile. Dean got a towel and clean/dry close for Sam to sleep in. "I love you Dean" Sam said while Dean helped him get dressed in his warm clothes. Sam looked up at his brother with those big puppy eyes it made Dean's heart sink. "I love you too Sammy, sleep you need your rest". Sam watched his brother for awhile just watching Dean watch TV tell he fell asleep. "Sammy wake up little brother" Sam could feel someone shaking him softly as he opened his eyes slowly. It took awhile for Sam's eyes adjusting to the light. "Dean?" Sam could hear him but couldn't quite see him yet. "Yeah, it's me. How do you feel?" Dean asked touching his brothers face gently checking for a fever. "I-I feel cold, can you turn the heat up?" Sam replied clutching the blankets. "You have a fever Sammy, you're cold because your sweating it's giving you the chills". Dean covered him up and lifted Sam's head to give him some cold water. "I'm going to take you to the hospital soon" Dean said. "No De. please don't. I'm alright" Sam said as he tried to set up but fell back down onto the bed. "You need to go Sammy you probably have a infection. I'm not exactly a doctor you know". Dean packed the bags because soon as he got Sam out if the hospital they where hutting the road. "Dean why are you packing? Are we going somewhere?" Sam said sitting up in bed. He's head and back resting on the headboard. "The hospital, Sammy I just told you that." Sam waved his hand at his brother and smiled. "Hi Deeean" Sam laughed. "Okay that's it let's go I'm getting you to the hospital" Dean lifted his brother off of the bed and carried him to the impala bridle style. It was hard because Sam was burying his face in the crook of Dean neck breathing hot on his neck. "Dean I love you" Sam mumbled in Deans ear. "Okay, I get it you love me, now shut the hell up already" Dean put Sam in the car. They where one the road Dean was driving fast even for him. Sam was acting weird, even for Sam he kept hitting on Dean at least that's what Dean was beginning to think. "Hey, Dean come here I wanna tell you something" Sam motioned for Dean to come closer pulling on Dean's leather jacket almost making Dean swerve off the road. "Damn it, Sammy stop!" Dean pushes Sam away from him getting back onto the road. "Dean?" Sam said with hurt in his voice. "No, fuck No! Sammy, you're sick" Dean kept his eyes on the road. "I'm bleeding" Sam said pouting. "What?" Dean looked over at Sam. Sam was holding his head and showed Dean the blood on his hand. "You made me hit my head on the window". Dean was getting angrier by the minute. "Damn it! You got blood on my baby?! You better not need fucking stitches, I'll kick your ass if you do. Do you here me?!" Sam wiped the blood off with his sleeve trying to get it all off. He didn't say anything to Dean he didn't even look at him. He's head was pounding and Dean yelling didn't help. He's body ached all over and he had a sickness that was bulling in his stomach. Dean eyed the road as he drove. He felt bad about what he just did he didn't even know why he had yelled at Sam like that. "Sammy?" Dean said. His voice was low but loud enough for Sam to hear. "I'm not going to need stitches Dean. Don't worry about the car I'll get it all cleaned up." Sam had his eyes closed using ever fiber in his being not to be sick right then and there. "Sammy I a-" Dean was cut off my Sam before he could even finish. "Stop the Fucking car!" Sam swung the impala car door open before Dean could stop and he bent out the door throw up emptying out the contest that was in his stomach. "Holy shit Sammy, are you alright?" Dean asked as he rubbed small circles on Sam's back. Sam wiped his mouth and leaned his head back so it was resting on the set. "Oh, yeah I like just throwing up. I'm fine." Dean scoffed at his brother sarcastic tone. "De. Will you just kill me? Put me out of my misery." Dean chuckled as he stared back onto the road. "As much as I love to, I can't." "Why not Dean?" Sam said before taking a sip of water. "I'm supposed to take car of you, it's my job." Dean replied as they pulled into the hospital. Sam got out of the car after Dean parked. He looked like crap sweat rolling off of him, His eyes red and looked like he has never slept a day in his life. "You know something Dean. I'm not your job. I'm not your responsibly. I'm not some lost kid. You're not my Damn fucking babysitter!" Sam slammed the door to the impala as hard as he could. "There! you can cry over your fucking baby while I go 'like a big boy I might add' check in the the Damn Fucking Hospital!" Sam said as he marched off into the building leaving a stunned Dean wide eyes in the parking lot. The only thing running trough Deans mind was 'What the Fuck? And My Poor Baby!'

/  
Do You Like So Far? I Have Lot More To Write. Ideas Are Always Welcome.


End file.
